geekspacetvfandomcom-20200215-history
Worlds Beyond
Background ]] Worlds Beyond is an RPG show GM'ed by Lauren airing on Wednesdays at 7PM. It premiered on October 17, 2018. It is set in the world of [http://thestrangerpg.com/#!/what-is-the-strange/ The Strange], an RPG by Seattle-based MonteCook GamesMore precisely: by Monte Cook and Bruce R. Cordell.. The Strange uses the Cypher System. A small preview of what the characters are getting into: Jade: Alright, let's get to that gate! Oh, you're gonna be fine, most agents make it back first time around. Oz: You said most. Jade: I usually don't lose anyone. Oz: You just said usually. Cast GM: * Lauren Also starring: * Jeannine, as veteran Estate operative Jade Atwood; * Nathaniel, as Nebraska native Oswald "Oz" Dukes; * Claudia, as Pine Night, a native of the recursion known as the Republic of Sanzut''NftE'': Spelling now confirmed, see here., on Earth by accident; * Banzai, as secretive hacker Dale Fink; * Sarah, as Inan Nissi, a native of the recursion known as Atom Nocturne, on a mission. Story The Estate is a secret organization based in Seattle, whose human and alien operatives protect Earth against monsters from other dimensions. The story starts with The Estate successfully recruiting most of the characters. Jade Atwood is the Estate veteran chosen to lead them into their first mission in the world of The StrangeCapital T, Capital S.. List of Worlds Beyond episodes Worlds Beyond Season 1 Worlds Beyond Season 2 Strange Glossary Moved to Worlds Beyond Glossary. About the characters Jade Atwood Moved to Jade Atwood. Oswald "Oz" Dukes Moved to Oswald "Oz" Dukes. Dale Fink Moved to Dale Fink. Pine Night Moved to Pine Night. Inan Nissi Moved to Inan Nissi. Canon recursions Ardeyn This video-game-ancient-fantasy recursion is the first one the group goes to. It also returns there later. Bad Baby Planet First evoked by Oz, this nightmarish world of darkness is haunted by evil puppets from #NotAHorror movies.See . Jethro's recursion In the Library, Inan reads an index card written in a language she recognizes from Jethro's recursion''See .. Inan named the recursion after a lover she had there''NftE: as Sarah told me.. President World This world is inhabited by all the fictional American presidents and vice-presidents from movies and literature, as well as all the fictional versions of real presidentsThe latter meaning that every actor who portrayed JFK can be found there.. Our characters would have to go there—they won't, obviously—to find out if there are presidents from other countries. Queen Land A British equivalent of President WorldThis one is better suited to Lauren.. Our characters would have to go there—they will, obviously—to find out if there are kings, or queens from other countries. Spiders' Mansion The tiny recursion where the group had a great supper / dinner then almost became spider dinner while having nice, but slightly odd, flashback-like dreams.See . NftE: Name is mine. Not sure how Lauren called it. The Wasteland This sandy desert plagued by drought is prowled both by allies – Terra's Libera Forte Motorcycle gang – and enemies – the Howling Hunters of iron-fisted Agusta Lupe. Power in this post-apocalyptic world belongs to those who control vital resources such as water and oil. The only known city is Lupe's slummy capital, New Roma. Also, no one in the Apocalypse can spellNftE: No spelling? Cough, gasp, this is the end of me., because no one gets an education: there is no public school. ''There is a Colosseum''NftE: Or Coliseum. I'm not sure which of these two words Lauren uses ... maybe both. though, with gladiator fights, and stands immediately surrounding it that sell "merchandise" such as a bit of disembodied limb. There are also "government" buildings. The Colosseum eventually becomes the place where the Might fall and the salves take their freedom.See and . Hades Our heroes are always just a failed translation away from death ... or at least the Greek Underworld. Charon; the Styx river; the judges: Minos, Rhadamanthus, and Aeacus; Cerberus, the cute and ferocious three-headed dog; Persephone and Hades himself, they are all there, to help or hinder, to feed or to bite, to guide them in, and hopefully out. This is also the place where it becomes apparent that the Strange has a bigger claim on Captain Atwood than a mere arm, and the mystery of her long stay in the Strange thickens. Things only start looking up when Jay Ling, a coworker of Jade's at The Estate who has been stuck for some time leads to another famous denizen of this place: Eurydice. See and . The Library This recursion is a basically infinite repository of knowledge about every existing recursion. The Estate only sends agents there when necessary because of the dangers that lie within. The group is sent there, without Jade — still missing — and Dale — who cannot be trusted with such an access to information — to find information about Fall's Harbinger. While there, they are told, they are free to also seek information that would help bring Jade back.See . Transylvania The group, minus Jade, reach this recursion after Laura Wilson gives Oz a translation key to it in a dream. Laura lives in a castle there, as does Dracula, whose fame has even reached the Republic of Sanzut. As the night falls and a full moon rises, werewolves go on the hunt.See , and . Oz This is Laura Wilson's homeworld. Her boyfriend Oswald "Oz" Dukes and the rest of the group deceive Dracula into returning the stone she needed to move her castle / Lexenberg back there from the Transylvania recursion.See . The Jungle of Oqaineya This small recursion draws on adventure movies à la Indiana Jones, Tombraider and suchlike. A temple inspired by every kind of pyramid on Earth stands in the middle of a jungle inhabited by snake-like sentient people. The team led by Carmin Santiago is defeated by Kaylin Ophor, the spiteful September Project operative, in the temple.See and . The Strange It is not really a recursion, but gets a mention here because a big chunk of takes place in that medium that feels a little like the vacuum of space. Riley also drops a lot of Strange knowledge on the group in this episode. Jade is held in a structure known as the Sinking DarkSee and .. Paradiso On Inan's request, Riley finds that Rowan Wise, aka The Sage, was seen in this beach resort recursion''See .. Riley gives Inan a set of fact about this one ''big, beautiful, meandering island: * piña coladas are actually bottomlessSuggested by Claudia.; * everyone, recursors as well as locals, has gold eyesSuggested by Sarah.; * they have military dolphins that they use for every water thing; there is also a system of tubes to extend their reach onto landSuggested by Jeannine and Banzai (the tubes); * everybody has perfect rhythm and there are flashmob beach partiesSuggested by Banzai and Jeannine.; * everybody has their own porta-potty portal or there are goggles that allow to get high without consequencesSuggested by Nathan.. It's a nice place, a place for happiness, relaxation and fun times; people stay until they're booted out. You can feel emotional discomfort here, but you recover faster. It really sucks when you go back home. Astoria In Astoria, Ronan Wise is seen as a traitor, whose deceit has caused destruction. The Royal Huntsman of Astoria catches up with Wise in Paradiso. After his capture, Wise is taken back to Astoria to be tried. Jade and her group also translate to Astoria to serve as witnesses both for the tribunal and The Estate.See . All the worlds from Geek Space ... have their own recursions. Ads New show, new ads. Resources Notes Category:Worlds Beyond